musicfandomcom-20200222-history
GLDchain Lou
}} Xante Taziah Thomas professionally known as GLDchain Lou is a African-American hip hop artist and graphic designer from Atlanta, GA. Since releasing his debut mixtape #wordUP with his former label Fast Money Fam, GLDchain Lou has released a project every year. Early Life GLDchain Lou grew up in the small inner city Paterson, New Jersey. When Lou was a very young boy he moved to Atlanta, GA for a better life, to escape poverty, and other environmental issues. GLDchain Lou dropped his debut mixtape as a Freshman in high school and his sophomore while graduating high school. History In October 2011, Lou released his first studio material which was a cover to The Cool Kids single "Gold And A Pager" from their 2008 EP The Bake Sale. On the song Chain noted that he would be dropping a mixtape tentatively titled Chillin Like A Villain Too, however the name would be later changed as noted on the tape's third single an original track titled ColdChillin In Alaska. The Second Single Nkredible a cover over the 2010 Lil Wayne single Inkredible, came a few weeks after the first single Gold And A Pager. On April 6th, 2012 GLDchain Lou released his debut studio mixtape #wordUP under the stage name C.I.A. $EI through his Coldest In Alaska brand, and his former Label Fast Money Fam. The project featured 17 tracks including two features from Atlanta recording artist JayThaDon credited as Ash Roc. The project consisted of mostly covers over classic hip hop beats such as Wu-Tang Clan's Cream or Craig Mack's Flava In Ya Ear, and a few original singles such as: Spaceship Speakers, ColdChillin In Alaska, & If You Can. A month after dropping #wordUP, impressed with feedback GLDchain released another cover this time over Canadian rapper Raz Fresco's Donald Trump single titled Trillmatic. Chain released this song and tweeted out another tape was in the works however, he was deciding a name. On The 4th Of July in 2012 Chain released his second single in celebration of the holiday titled Grind'N a freestyle over the Cardo produced Dom Kennedy record Grindin. Following the July single Chain released his 3rd tape single in August an original titled Air Jordan Spizikes featuring frequent collaborator JayThaDon, & production from WakeO Castle. The last single released from the project was a freestyle over Madlib's Rhinestone Cowboy titled No Vacation. Eight months after dropping his debut mixtape on December 12th, 2012, Chain returned with his latest mixtape offering theSWAVEYtape named after a word he claims he was trying to brand but dropped due to Toronto rapper Tory Lanez having the same goal. Chain also returned under a new moniker The artist formerly known as C.I.A. $EI was now branded Louie BiGGavell. Chain stated on multiple occasions Lou came from King Louis. He says "the kings in England would become king and change their name to Louis" and he did as such. BiGGavell however, GLDchain states he goes by in support of his one of his favorite rappers and influences Harlem, New York's very own Max Biggavelli better known as Max B who is currently doing a 75 year prison sentence. Chain thought using the last name of B, would always keep Max relevant in hip hop despite being in jail as long as Chain stayed relevant. After releasing two back to back mixtapes, Lou's next project would come in the form of independent studio album SWAVEsinatra. The project was the first project to not only include the Coldest In Alaska & Fast Money imprints, but also included the Dutch Masters branding. Dutch Masters (often styled as DVTCH MVZTER$) was a music collective consisting of GLDchain Lou , North Carolina underground artist ParlayxPiff, & North Carolina underground producer THURDi. The first single Motivation from the album released on GLDchain Lou's SoundCloud page to a warm welcome. The song was released on April 20th 2013 to celebrate 4/20, and featured production from THURDi. The Second single Ride4Familia produced by JuneDocc released on July Eighth 2013. On The Fourteenth of August in 2013 GLDchain Lou would release the last single from the project produced by Tay Lewis, titled SWAVEsinatra. SWAVEsinatra released on November 30th 2013 proceeded by a visual album trailer. The album also released in the form of a mixtape hosted by Midwest DJ Mellz. The album received over 23,000 hits on mixtape platforms. The album was GLDchain first project to feature all original music excluding the mixtape version which including 3 cover songs. The album includes features from Atlanta artist JaytHaDon, Brandon Andrews, Daige, & Jaye Newton. Even though he had been considered an Atlanta artist GLDchain's music didn't sound like your typical ATL artist sound. His music in 2013 had become very dark & smokey compared to his early NorthEast boom bap sound in 2011/12. However, by 2014 the music scene in Atlanta had been much more vibrant and enthusiastic then Lou's sound. Lou not tryna get left behind because of the wave decided to put his spin on the classic ATL trap sound. GLDchain Lou linked up with YRN producer Deko & Booku Fam artist Booku Pound to release the single Hunneds on February 21st, 2014. GLDchain stated that he would be dropping a 2-Disc project that year titled LouAlmighty/SWAVEgod, where one CD was a full length "Trap Music" album and one CD would be a full length album of the regular smokey music we know and love. Hunneds would be the first time we seen this hard trap rap style from Lou. Chain decided to drop a mixtape SWAVINhxxvy: SCNN (meaning SWAVIN Heavy Southern City Northern Nigga) that was a preview for the album, half of the project would be "trap" the other half "classic plays shit". The mixtape was scheduled for a classic GLDchain Lou 4/20 release date. Chain released the grimey boom bap hip hop song Grand Theft Auto III over production from Courtney Day for promotion of the tape. On March 22, 2014 Chain and Brandon Andrews linked up again to drop another tape single this time produced by Little Rock, Arkansas producer Nawf titled FORTUNExFAME. SWAVINhxxvy released on April 20th, 2014 as planned packed with 17 original singles and 3 features coming from: Brandon Andrews, ParlayxPiff, & Booku Pound. On August 7th, 2014 the official album LouAlmighty/SWAVEgod was released. Two months later on Lou's birthday he released a 7 song EP with every song being dedicated to marijuana appropriately titled STONE.ALONE. A month after releasing STONE.ALONe, GLDchain Lou was arrested for drug charges and remained there until February 2015. Shortly after being released Chain used twitter to let fans know he already had another album ready to release titled SHARK$EASON, as well as another EP titled STONE.ALONE 2: RollingSTONED. STONE.ALONE 2 was released on 4/20 2015, while SHARK$EASON was released on the 5th Of July, led by singles: Eazy, $pend It, & WTF. Later on the year GLDchain Lou released a free mixtape for the holiday season titled sorry4theDaBB inspired by Lil' Wayne's Sorry 4 The Wait mixtape series. By 2016, GLDchain had been in the music game 5 years and had found him with a new business situation, formerly with Swavegang RecordingsMoney Fam Chain had now joined GreenVision Inc. a music collective founded by Atlanta Artist Molly Murk. However, GreenVision CEO Molly Murk was gunned down in early 2016. GreenVision members all are familiar and coined the phrase "Swim Swam", to celebrate the life of Molly Murk and keep his memory alive GLDchain Lou dedicate his year of music to Molly promising fans the GreenVision family would be releasing a slew of projects that year under an umbrella Know as the Summer Swimteenfrom Drake's "Summer Sixteen" pack. The first project from the pack was GLDchain Lou's mixtape Excuse My Spill released on 4/20 and released on June 16 with bonus material. The 2nd released from the Summer Swimteen pack was released on July 30th 2016, and was a collaborative mixtape from GLDchain Lou & another GreenVision artist Fresko1k titled Swimmin Swammin: Still Blinded the project was hosted by DJ Tripp Da Hit Major and included features from now acting GreenVision CEO Joe Billionaire. August of 2016 was supposed to feature the release date of another installment on STONE.ALONE which this time was going to be a collaboration between Joe Billionaire & GLDchain Lou however, due to minor setbacks STONE.ALONE 3 was not released until Christmas of that year, and was only hosted by Billionaire as all the songs where GLDchain Lou solos. Discography Mixtapes *wordUP (2012) *theSWAVEYtape (2012) *SWAVIN'heavy: SouthernCityNorthernNigga (2014) *Sorry4TheDaBB (2015) *Excuse My Spill (2016) *Excuse My Spill (Reloaded) (2016) Albums *SWAVEsinatra (2013) *LouAlmighty/SWAVEgod (2014) *Shark$eason (2015) *The Mozzy Way (2017) *The Mozzy Way 2 (TBD) EPs *STONE.ALONE (2014) *STONE.ALONE II: RollingStoned (2015) *SlugzN'Drugz (2015) *STONE.ALONE 3 (2016) Collaborations *Trap N' GLD w/ Trap Nero (2014) *Trap N' GLD II w/ Trap Nero (2015) *Swimmin & Swammin w/ Fresko1K (2016) *Triple X Plus ×××++++××× w/ Fresko1k (2017) *Still Swimmin w/ Fresko1k & Joe BilIlionaire (TBD) Category:1996 births Category:American hip hop musicians